Falling in Love at a GAP Store
by skyesweetcherry
Summary: Finn's birthday is coming soon, and Kurt has to buy him a gift. He swore to himself that he'd never step on a GAP store again, but maybe his perspective about it will change when he meets the new guy who works there.


**Author's Note: Yesterday I went shopping, and while my parents drove to the mall (it's pretty far), I brought my notebook with me. We were going to go to a GAP store, and my mind started create the idea of 'What if Sebastian got a summer job and Kurt met him there in the summer?', so I started to write it down on my notebook. **

**Notes: Set during the summer break on S2. Kurt and Blaine didn't start dating in S2 (for the sake of this fic). Finn's birthday is set during summer (I really don't know when is Finn's birthday).**

**Hope you like the one-shot!**

* * *

The day that Blaine had serenaded Jeremiah at the GAP store, he swore to himself that never again would go to said store. But right now, he was standing in front of the store, scowling at the entrance. The reason as of why he was there was because Finn's birthday was coming soon, and when Kurt asked him what he wanted for a gift, Finn couldn't decide, so he asked Kurt to drive him to the local GAP store (which was one of Finn's favorite stores in Lima).

"Kurt, are you going to stand there all day? I thought you loved going shopping," Finn whined, and finally when Kurt gave in, walked inside of the store.

Kurt had to admit that there was some nice clothing (no wonder it was one of the most popular stores in Lima). He got distracted when he spotted some scarves, and when he heard a loud 'thud' coming from behind, he turned and watched as Finn picked up some caps he had accidentally dropped. Kurt couldn't help but feel embarrassed. _I should've believed Puck's advice, going shopping with Finn is disaster, _he thought and disappeared into the sunglasses aisle.

He had found the perfect pair of sunglasses, and when he was ready to go and pay for them, he walked up to the checkout, but when he arrived he couldn't find anyone there. He started to wander around the store, and then he found a guy who apparently worked there (judging by the clothes), stacking some new tees onto a shelf.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kurt called the guy, snapping his fingers to get his attention (he had a really bad habit of doing that). The guy turned around, and when Kurt noticed the way he looked, he was left astonished.

Arms showing that the guy indeed works out (he wouldn't be surprised if the guy had a six pack); light-tanned skin, light-brown spiked hair and beautiful olive eyes (Were they emerald?), and that mischievous smile that adorned his face…

"Yes?" The guy answered, and the only word going through Kurt's mind right now was: perfect. Apart from having a great appearance, the guy also had a charming voice. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah, yes… I wanted to…" Kurt lifted the pair of sunglasses that were far forgotten in his left hand.

"Okay, here, come this way," Kurt nodded and followed him to the checkout.

After moments of hesitation, he decided to ask a question that was bothering him. "Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you here before the last time I came here." _Maybe he's Jeremiah's replacement, _Kurt thought.

"Not really, I've been working here for a month." The guy answered, and Kurt smiled at the thought that he won't ever have to see Jeremiah again. "I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"Kurt Hummel," He replied, stretching his hand so Sebastian could shake it. "Do you study at McKinley or…?"

"Actually, I lived in France, but I recently moved to Ohio with my family. They wanted me to get a summer job to prove that I am responsible enough, so that is why I work here." Sebastian said, while he wrote something on top of Kurt's ticket.

Finn came back from somewhere around the store, empty handed. "Kurt, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?"

"Buying sunglasses, Finn," Kurt answered through gritted teeth, sending him a _Shut up_ look.

"Is he your…"

"Brother." Both Finn and Kurt said at the same time, and Sebastian nodded suspiciously. Kurt rolled his eyes, and started to elaborate his answer. "Actually, we're step-brothers. His birthday is coming soon, so I drove him here to buy a gift."

"Well then Kurt, here's your sunglasses," Sebastian said giving Kurt his sunglasses, his change and his ticket. "Have a nice day, and come again soon."

Just as they were walking out of the store, Finn complaining about how the quality in GAP had decreased, Kurt noticed how the words 'Sebastian Smythe ;)' followed by a phone number were written on top of the ticket.

Maybe after all, Kurt didn't hate the GAP store anymore.

* * *

Next weekend, he convinced Mercedes to go shopping with him at GAP; he used the excuse that there were really good clothes and that he needed to buy a new hoodie so he could use it when next time they do booty-camp in Glee club.

When they arrived at the store, Mercedes immediately got distracted by the variety of shoes that were with a good amount of discount, and Kurt took the opportunity to go and search for Sebastian. He went to the checkout, but he wasn't there. He looked through some aisles, but he couldn't find him. He found a girl who worked there, organizing the jeans by size.

"Excuse me, what happened to the green-eyed guy that worked here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh he's right there, let me call him," The girl said pointing to where Sebastian was (he was unpacking new clothes that just arrived), and before Kurt could stop her, she yelled Sebastian's name, making most of the customers' heads turn to look to where the yell had come from, including Sebastian.

When Sebastian noticed Kurt, he smiled and nodded at Kurt's presence. Kurt couldn't help but send a shy 'Hi' with his hand, and he was sure that he was as red as a tomato from the public embarrassment. Kurt walked over to where Sebastian was, but not before thanking the girl.

"Hi Kurt, is there something I can do for you today?" Sebastian asked, while continuing to do what he was doing before.

"I was wondering if you could help me decide which hoodie would be most convenient for me," Kurt said, biting his lower lip. He watched as Sebastian piled up boxes, leaving them there for later. "I mean, you could just show me the aisle where the hoodies are located, and I can look at them by myself so you could continue your work."

"These boxes can wait for later. After all, the most important priority of this store is to help the customer, right?" Sebastian answered with that cocky smile of his, making Kurt blush.

When Sebastian was showing Kurt different hoodies that could match his skin tone, Kurt couldn't help but stare in awe. Nobody had ever understood Kurt's fashion sense, but right now Sebastian did. Kurt tried on some of the recommended hoodies, and sometimes Sebastian would critique with sarcastic phrases, but when Kurt tried on some navy blue hoodie, Sebastian held back his comment, and instead just exclaimed the word _Perfect. _Kurt didn't doubt any second and decided to buy that hoodie.

"I noticed you wrote down your number on my ticket last week," Kurt pointed out when they were on their way to the checkout.

"And I noticed I didn't have any new messages from a strange number," Sebastian replied.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't sure if I should, you know, text you."

"So you decided to come and talk to me in person with the excuse that you needed to buy a hoodie?" Sebastian said, and Kurt stayed silent. "I've got to admit, that is by far the best excuse I have witnessed in my life. And to make up for the money you're going to waste in this hoodie, do you want to go and take some coffee? I'll pay."

Kurt felt something flutter in his heart, because apart from Blaine, he had never been asked out for coffee before. "Uh, yes, I-I just need to drop my friend off at her home…"

"I'm free at 6, so can I meet you at the Lima Bean at that hour?" Sebastian said, handing Kurt once again his ticket and his change.

"Yes, I'll be there." Kurt smiled, and as soon as he said so, Mercedes came running to pay some stuff she had chosen. Kurt waited patiently for Mercedes to finish, as he added Sebastian's number to his contacts in his phone.

When they got out of the store, Mercedes couldn't help but question him about why he had a sheepish smile on his face. "You just wanted to come here to buy a hoodie, huh?" she said, and Kurt playfully slapped her arm.

* * *

Kurt had grown this habit of coming to the GAP store two times every week during the rest of the summer; he had wasted a fair amount of money in stuff he had bought there (some days he'll buy a shirt, or a scarf), and sometimes his friends would ask him the reason why lately most of his wardrobe was from GAP, when months ago he had hated everything that came from said store.

He was already well known there, and he spent hours talking to Sebastian about a lot of stuff; sometimes they went for coffee, or even to take a walk around. Kurt had learned that Sebastian was really sarcastic, but despite that, he was really nice inside, and Kurt felt happy when he was with him.

Kurt had to leave for vacations for two weeks, and sadly he couldn't keep in touch with Sebastian (Burt had forbidden Kurt and Finn to bring their phones with the excuse that this was a family trip.), and when he came back on a Saturday, he quickly went to the GAP store to meet Sebastian, this time he had no excuse, he just wanted to talk to him, and give him a gift that Kurt had especially bought in his little trip.

"Hello, have you seen Sebastian, the guy who works here?" Kurt quickly went to ask the cashier.

"The guy with the green eyes?" Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, but he does not longer work here."

"What do you mean that he doesn't work here anymore? You've got to be wrong." Kurt said desperately.

"You see, he only took the job for the summer, and seeing as classes start this Monday, he quit to focus on school. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." The cashier said. Kurt said a soft 'Thanks', and left the store, sitting on the bench that was outside the store (the same bench he sat the day Blaine serenaded Jeremiah).

He still didn't want to accept the idea that Sebastian didn't work here anymore, and then he remembered he had Sebastian's phone number in his contacts. He called said number, but it said that the number didn't exist.

Kurt sat there for the next hours, seeing as customers came and left the store, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. When the sunset came down, he decided it was time to leave, and decided to forget about it, thinking that this was just a summer fling.

* * *

Kurt had entered school, and had started dating Blaine after he transferred schools to be with him. He had been somewhat happy, and had already forgotten Sebastian completely, not even mentioning to Blaine what happened on the summer.

That was until one day, Blaine asked Kurt to meet him in the Lima Bean after school; Kurt was arriving to meet Blaine, messenger bag in hand. He saw Blaine sitting at a table, already drinking coffee with another guy who had a Dalton uniform. Jealousy crossed through Kurt's mind, and he was ready to go and shoo away the guy who was talking to Blaine.

"I don't want to mess up my thing with him, he's really great…" Blaine said to the other guy, and Kurt decided it was the right time to go and see what was happening there.

"Who's really great?" Kurt asked Blaine, turning his back to the other guy.

"You!" Blaine said with a nervous laugh. In that exact moment, Kurt turned to look at the other guy, only to meet the exact olive eyes he had somewhat fallen in love over the summer. "We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, _my boyfriend." _Blaine was downright oblivious about what was happening, but the looks Sebastian and Kurt were sharing could tell a whole lot of other stories.

Kurt was thinking on yelling at Sebastian about how he disappeared all of a sudden from Kurt's life after summer was over, Kurt wanted to rant and get out from there and cry, but his pride won him over. Kurt stretched his hand for Sebastian to shake it, and not surprisingly, Sebastian kept silent, and shook his hand.

"Pleasure," Kurt lied, and faked a smile at Sebastian, which only nodded in return. _Just as if nothing ever happened._

* * *

**Author's Note: About the finale, I had to re-write the scene from 3x05 to fit in, so this could be somewhat canon. I wanted it to be an AU, but when I re-watched the coffee shop scene, I saw the glances Kurt sent to Sebastian, and I thought of this idea. Maybe I'll write a sequel for this, but I am not really sure. I'd love to hear what did you thought about this, so if you have time, you can leave some feedback! **


End file.
